User talk:Oo7nightfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the File:Recreation 15.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cyrus Arc (Talk) 20:09, March 20, 2011 Hi I know this is a bit of a late welcome but I'd just like to say hi. I'd also like to tell you that those are some pretty good pictures your uploading and encourage you to take more. Wow that last part sounded automated... anyway if you ever want feel free to just go into a blog and start chatting with the rest of us.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 19:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Great Job on the pictures you have been adding.--Soldier Jean 01:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Banning for continuing to add unofficial images... and giving them subtitles that aren't broadcasting information. This is a wiki devoted to the facts of Red vs. Blue, designed to provide a quick reference for anyone who needs to look something up in the series. General rule of thumb. If you made it. it doesn't belong here.--WhellerNG 03:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Please come out and vote on this wiki's new Forum about updating the wiki to make it up to date with other wikis.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Images Please stop adding images. The images you've been posting are grainy and very poor in quality. Continue to add, or write over images, and you shall be banned. --WhellerNG 18:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So your threatening to ban me just because the images I upload aren't high quality? P.S.- I will also try to stop adding/writing over pics,(because I know I do it A LOT) but I only do it if I find a better quality image or if a page is just nothing but text. For example, the main picture of Donut isn't even from a RvB episode, its more of a fanpic and not official. And btw, the images I write over are usually my own. Oo7nightfire 22:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Nightfire if you are having a hard time here on this wiki, I apologize on the behalf of the wiki.Please becareful here we need editor like you here.Also if you want to come to the RVB fanon wiki as well I guarantee that you will have a good time there.--Jean the Monster 20:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't try to overwrite the character images. The ones I uploaded are HD. Unlike yours, which was not. And as WhellerNG said, it's policy. Hmm, I see. I'll try to get gameplay images. But still, the ones your getting are in bad quality. Lol I'm very proud of the images I upload. Also how did you get that HD image of South, did you print screen or did you find it on a website, because I usually print screen. P.S- I'll put your pic in the gallery. Print Screen. I then paste it to microsoft paint. Then crop the part I need. Then save. Then Upload. :D And thanks. I don't know how to increase the quality. I just use YouTube for Season's 1-7 (Except for the Delta pic). And I guess you don't need to use Season 8 pics since Season 8 has the same characters as 7. :) Yes, you may use that one. I couldn't find a clear shot of him without the text, so, yes, you may add that one to the page. Tucker's image was changed to the new one. Admin's wouldn't have changed it if it wasn't high quality. I just uploaded a newer one. And the other one was too zoomed out, and too wide. But I realize the one I uploaded wasn't HD. So, you were right there, but here's the new one, that I suggest be added: Well, I want all of the images to look similar to eachother, and Tucker's sticks out like a swore thumb. And FYI, I''' I have a problem with it being zoomed out. And when it's more zoomed in, it looks more professional then if it was zoomed out. IMO I don't know, but he replaced it with the old one, indicating he didn't want it. Hmm, maybe. Let's keep the current one just to play it safe until he replies. Oh, and I've figured out why your images come out grainy. It's because your saving as JPG/JPEG. Save as .PNG, it's better. JPG is only used for photos, but PNG is used for everything else. Where did you find / get that Project Freelancer group photo? I must know. Is there a bigger more high-definition version somewhere on the internet? It would certainly be a great use to me for discovering the plot before-hand. I actually got it from this wiki Oo7nightfire 12:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Where? It should be in '''recent photos '''you can see it here if you'd like. I honestly didn't take the pic, someone else did. I still can't find it in better quality. Oo7nightfire 20:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey man quick question. Where do you find the Season 9 pictures? Not the poster but the individual pictures. Example being this. Thanks.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) This website http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/agent+south+dakota. I just stumbled upon it. Go to the pic on the page, click '''terminal, it may take you to a page with text & a white bar. The password is 'invention'. It took me to a page with South's pic, some text info, and then meta's pic at the bottom. Oo7nightfire 22:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a tun nightfire.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thats from the DVD intro to the menu right? Yea you can use it. The Bow Chika Bow Wow picture was not a peice of merchandise, in an episode/PSA, or promotional which is why it was taken down.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps if we could find a video of all of Tucker's Bow Chika Bow Wow's I'd say that would be good as an addition.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea that would be good.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I'm proud that you now name your photos. Good work on that, and also, fantastic work on the episode screens. Keep it up. Is it official?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Just wanted to say congrats on your edits. If I could I'd make you an administrator right now.:) Also I started watching your You Tube channel. I love your videos. I can't decide if I like the reviews or the Sandguardians more. Your hilarious man! So again just wanted to say congrats on your edits. May many more come.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC)